The Legend Kuro and NyAsha
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: The prequel to The Birth of Choas.


Uzume: this I the Prologue to The Birth of Chaos!

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ or the idea of Chaos and Cosmos… just Kurai and Hikari and Souron!!! Oh and Daisuke

There is a legend… and as most legends go there is love, betrayal, and death. This legend however is not your normal legend. How is that you may ask? Well, this legend involves two goddesses, a god, a titan, a lover, the birth of a child, and the beginning of the end for a great race of people. This is the legend that set in motion things that would change the Universe itself. The Legend of Kuro and NyAsha. It all began when Kami himself created everything. He placed a god or goddess with each planet, and loved each and every one of them, but there were three that were his favorites. Three siblings Kuro, and NyAsha and a Tenshi called Tsuki. Hikari was given the task of guarding a planet of a great warrior race known as the Saiyajins. Kuro and Tsuki however, were not given the tasks of guarding planets they were given the task of maintaining the balance of the Universe. Kuro was Chaos and Tsuki was Cosmos. Kuro resided over everything that was not light, and lived in a world of shadows. Tsuki resided over everything that was light, and lived in a world without shadows. Yet just because Kuro was Chaos and Tsuki was Cosmos does not mean that they were strictly good and evil. Chaos is not evil, but anything without order. And Cosmos was not good; she was merely everything that was not Chaos. NyAsha, while her aniki and imouto were playing Balance the Universe, watched over her people quietly, only intervening when need be. The Saiyajins unlike many people have come to believe were not always dark haired and dark eyed, but had many different shades of hair from silver to neon green. And eyes every color you could think of. But soon they began to mate with a race so like their own that the only noticeable changes where the hair and eyes. Even their tails became either black or brown. Soon the "Light Saiyajins" became a thing of myth just like the Super Saiyajin. NyAsha become disgusted with her people, and decided that she would train another being to take her place. When finished she would return to Asguard. One was a titan of a man named Brolly, the other a normal Saiyajin named Daisuke. Though he was nothing special, Daisuke caught NyAsha's eye…and her heart. Soon they became lovers and NyAsha was with child. With her powers dissipating, NyAsha made a choice that signified the beginning of a new era. She decided that she would name her child her heir. Daisuke had no problem with this just wanting to be with his mate, Brolly however was infuriated. He wanted the power and was not about to let the child ruin his chances. Knowing that NyAsha could not fight back without hurting her child, he gathered his army to attack. NyAsha fearing for her child's life made a last minute choice and named one of her many followers king. His name was Vegeta (AN Veggie's grandpa!!!). This proved to be a good move and a bad move. Good because Vegeta was a just ruler, but bad because it signified the end of the "Light Saiyajins". Brolly attacked when NyAsha was in the middle of giving birth, killing Daisuke and almost succeeding in killing NyAsha. Kuro sensing his younger sister was in need of his help told Tsuki to watch over the balance and only intervene if the balance was tipped and went to help his sister. In the end Kuro willed his powers to NyAsha, creating the being known as Kurotsuki. With this power Kurotsuki cursed Brolly to only be able to come back every 1000 years just within the reach of his wanted power. But each time he came back there would always be someone who was stronger than him. Kurotsuki stayed alive long enough to give birth to a son. She named him Souron Daiskue. Tsuki feeling her sister and brother leave the plain of existence used her power to have them reborn. Tsuki lay dying because she had used all of her power when Kami himself finally intervened and had all three of them reborn. King Vegeta took the boy and raised him with his Son Vegeta II (Papa Veggie!!!!) He looked like any other normal Saiyajin with his black hair though it wasn't spiky but smooth like his mothers, a black tail, but his eyes were a dark blue burning with untold power. Soon Souron was grown and left Vegetasai with two others to build and alliance with a new empire in the Milky Way Galaxy that was ruled by a newly appointed Queen Serenity. Though she was pacifist, Serenity was infatuated with Souron and he with her. Against the wishes of many in her kingdom Serenity mated with Souron and was soon with child. Serenity gave birth to twins, two children were named…..

Uzume: you will just have to read The Birth o Chaos to find out!!!! Jaa ne!


End file.
